


For you

by klembek2002



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, John Watson is definitely in danger, Sherlock's Heart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek2002/pseuds/klembek2002
Summary: Drabble. Lekki Johnlock jeżeli ktoś się uprze





	

\- Nie rozumiem tego!- zawołał Sherlock, wchodząc po schodach Baker Street- Dlaczego zabił dla niej człowieka, a potem jeszcze osłonił ją przed kulą? Gdyby tego nie zrobił, wciąż by żył!  
\- Czasami wolimy oddać nasze życie za osobę, która jest dla nas najważniejsza- odpowiedział John  
\- Dlaczego?- To przecież nielogiczne  
\- Bo nasze życie bez niej byłoby nic nie warte- John poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech

Sherlock pamięta te słowa skacząc z dachu. Pamięta je także, kiedy strzela do Magnussena. John jest najważniejszy i Sherlock woli poświęcić własne życie, byle tylko był szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy John to szczęśliwy Sherlock. Teraz to logiczne


End file.
